Antibody therapy has been established for the targeted treatment of patients with cancer, immunological and angiogenic disorders. The use of antibody-drug conjugates (ADC), i. e. immunoconjugates, for the local delivery of cytotoxic or cytostatic agents, i.e. drugs to kill or inhibit tumor cells in the treatment of cancer theoretically allows targeted delivery of the drug moiety to tumors, and intracellular accumulation therein, where systemic administration of these unconjugated drug agents may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells as well as the tumor cells sought to be. Maximal efficacy with minimal toxicity is sought thereby. Efforts to design and refine ADC have focused on the selectivity of monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) as well as drug-linking and drug-releasing properties. Both polyclonal antibodies and monoclonal antibodies have been reported as useful in these strategies.